


To Wish

by rgaltieri



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Girl - Freeform, Hope, Love, Truth, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgaltieri/pseuds/rgaltieri





	To Wish

Fingers graced the kitchen table as she looked out the window caressed by silky curtains. The scarlet paint splashed across the horizon, painting the water a deep purple. Reflecting off the clouds, the color spread across the sky and cast speckled light across the earth. Birds flashed as they flew across the array of colors, beacons of freedom above the rippling surface of the water. The beach blossomed into a valley of little dots of orange, white, and black hues of memories. But stirring the spoon slowly around the tiny teacup, she felt them escape through her fingers as she wondered how long do you have to wish for forever, when you can stop the time for a little while just to see the sunrise?  
Her eyes gazed upon the kettle knowing that the little decorated object wished to become a pouring volcano, teaspoons wished they were steam shovels, and the sink wished it were a well so all the others could have their wishes. Yet they all stayed exactly the same no matter what they wished, no matter what they saw and heard. Just like the girl.  
She remembered sitting in class when she was young as the teacher asked questions.  
"If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?" Her voice captivated the audience as if they were on thinning strings and her fingers cultivated their emotions.  
"A star," someone answered in the distance, rocking in a steel chair as it scraped the linoleum floor.  
"Why?"  
"Stars are flawless. Stars fall to make others' wishes come true. I wish someone wished for me."  
She used to stand in the bathroom, staring at the mirror, and feel her fingers raising up to touch her reflection as she outlined her features on the glass. A frown would form on her pale face as she realized no one will love others by who they are on the inside, but by how they appear on the outside.  
She wished so much as a young child, but here, standing and staring out the kitchen window she wished no more. She used to wish she could tip toe a little higher, step a little closer to the edge, spread her wings a little wider and fly. She wished she had gone to live in a lotus land of her imagination. A place so delicate, covered in roses and the petals of cherry blossom trees. A place that what is desired is dreamed of as already happened, where obstacles dissolve under the weight of desire, and where reality has vanished entirely. But through the thickness of her life she gave up on wishes, and now relies on hope to push her forward.


End file.
